Lake Time
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Annabeth is relieved that the war is finally over, but would really like to spend some quality time with someone special. Percabeth oneshot, takes place during TLO.


**Okay, I finished TLO a while ago, but my computer has been out of whack recently. Anyway, I'm in a Percabeth-y mood, so I've been working on this one-shot that takes place during "the best two weeks" of Percy's life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

I watch the sunset as I sit on the dock, the golden waters of Long Island Sound a reminder of the face I want to see most. I hate having him away from me, especially now. Sure, it sucked not having him around in the midst of all of our romantic drama (not to mention that whole me-thinking-he's-going-to-die-no-matter-what-I-do thing), but really. I finally get to have Percy Jackson and we're both busy almost every second of the day. It sucks. I have an entire palace (and a surrounding garden and town) to design, and he's got tons and tons of new demigods to help assimilate into camp. Okay, not that I really mind the new architectural project, but I miss my Seaweed Brain.

And when he's not helping with all of the new campers he's sleeping, because of the invulnerability thing. I'll admit that one particular afternoon, I enjoyed watching him sleep. Not like I was stalking him or anything, he used my lap as a pillow. I watched him for a while, and it was strange but wonderful all at once. He looked peaceful and happy for the first time in a long while, and after I while I fell asleep too. We just dozed together under a tree on the edge of the strawberry fields, and even though it wasn't a chat or a kiss fest, it was time with Percy.

Okay, one thing I do love about being busy: getting distracted. Yes, distracted by my boyfriend specifically. I know it sounds odd, but hey, can you really blame me? When he sneaks up behind me while I'm working and wraps his arms around me from behind, or tenderly kisses my neck or cheek, it's hard not to throw away my notes and be carried off to the lake for some together time in a bubble.

Unfortunately (but probably good in the long run because of all the work around here that needs to get done), times like that are rare. It's been a week since we've become an official couple and I've only seen him two or three times (for more than five minutes). Perhaps I've seen him for short amounts of time frequently, but that's usually just for a very quick make out. However, I enjoy those anyway, so there's no real point in my complaining.

"Hey Annabeth." To my delight, I hear his voice behind me. I turn around and smile. Oh Gods. He's shirtless. I blush ferociously and look away, hoping he won't notice. Why does he have to fluster me? He knows I hate it.

"Seaweed Brain…what's up with the lack of shirt?" I turn again and look at him critically. He laughs.

"Um…well…this may sound weird, but I wanted to go for a swim." He smiles, and I notice that he's wearing a swimsuit. I pretend to consider it, like I would really have to think about it. He rolls his eyes.

"I don't have a swimsuit on, but…" I let him fill in the blanks, a grin spreading across my features. I can't hide my smile. The darn boy just makes me so giddy sometimes. He picks me up, bridal-style, and jumps off the dock. We crash into the waters below, and he concentrates, forming a large air bubble around us. I cough because of the water that had rushed up my sinuses. Yeah, I know that's a big romantic detail, but cut me some slack. I can't breathe underwater. I also shiver a bit. The water's cold. Of course, Percy's dry. He looks at me, concerned.

"You okay?" He asks. I stop coughing and nod, the water out of my system or down my throat. Okay, that's still pretty gross, but I can't find the time to care. Percy, my Percy, is there with me. He brushes a strand of wet hair away from my eyes, and smiles at me tenderly. I smile back, my face hot. I hoped it didn't look too pink. Giving a light laugh, he leans in and kisses me. One of my hands runs through his hair, the other rests on his chest as his arms pull me in close. The world melts away, and it finally occurs to me that the war really is over. Well, the war against Kronos, at least. If every meeting of ours is this nice, I may have to fight for more lake time.

**Okay…that was really cheesy and fluffy all at the same time, but I tried not to make it too bad. Review! I want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
